Turnabout Mentor (Sebastian Debeste x Miles Edgeworth)
by selenicstefanie
Summary: Sebastian Debeste calls himself a "genius prosecutor". Right after stepping in to the legal world, Sebastian Debeste has encountered Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and had solved the dirty secrets of his father, Blaise Debeste. Sebastian fought his father in court with Miles Edgeworth on his side leading him to the truth. And that changed his vision of being a prosecutor forever.
1. 1 Turnabout Decision

1\. Turnabout Decision

_Sebastian Debeste_

It has been 5 years after that horrible incident because of my father. It caused me a lot of pain, regret, and self-reflection, I felt betrayed and lost after all of that but I slowly regained myself as I learned under Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's care. From a 17 year old boy I became a 22 year old man that Mr. Edgeworth had been mentoring for 5 years.

It was both fun and torture. Mr. Edgeworth brought me to all of his cases as his career continued to take off. I was by his side trying to aid assistance when it comes in court. It gave me an opportunity to learn from his perspective as a prosecutor.

**_"The truth will always find a way to make itself known."_**

**_"The only thing we can do is to fight with the knowledge we hold and everything we have."_**

Those are his words.

It's not always like that though, there were times that I'd have to roughly use my brain to think and had suffered a lot of migraines on the way.

**_"Sebastian, I'm aware this is going to be hard for you but this will help you widen your knowledge in vocabulary." Mr. Edgeworth spoke and handed me a small pile of books including a dictionary and 5 books.. 5 different novels to be exact. I gulped, "O-okay, Mr. Edgeworth, thank you."_**

**_"You don't have to thank me yet. There's still a lot to learn, Sebastian. This is only the beginning." He sent a glance towards me, "I'll be watching you Sebastian." He spoke and returned to the piles of paperworks on his desk._**

**_I stared at the books in front of me and sighed, "This is going to be harder than I taugh- thought." And opened the first book on the pile._**

Every week, Mr. Edgeworth gave me 5 books to read and whenever I encounter a word that isn't familiar to me, I'll just have to locate the meaning in the dictionary. It was helpful for me. This was a great contribution to who I am now, I am able to express myself properly and people can understand me without questioning me with my choice of words.

There are still many more that I have done under Mr. Edgeworth's teachings and those were just the beginning of my journey to become the genius prosecutor I always aimed to be but today will be diferent.

**September 6 9:39AM**

**High Prosecutor's Office Room 1202**

Nervous, I knocked on the door, "Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth." I greeted my mentor as I walked in the door to his office, bumping onto one of boxes, "Nnrgh.." I hear a groan from Mr. Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth, would you like me to help you with that?" I asked him, his head shifted to my direction. "It's fine, Sebastian. I didn't see you come in. Good morning to you, definitely not for me though." He said as he put the heavy box he was holding on top of his desk.

"I thought Detective Gumshoe was going to help you Mr. Edgeworth?" I tilted my head as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Apparently not." He grimaced and sighed, putting another box on his desk, stuffing books inside it. "He told me there were things he needed to take care of."

"Oh, shall I help you then? I'll start moving the boxes in the office upstairs, Mr. Edgeworth."

"It's alright Sebastian, the staff will carry them out once I finish these last two boxes."

"Alright then.."

"Stay put on the couch Sebastian, I don't want anything to be touched unless if it's time to be moved. I want my things to be organized and still intact until its arrival upstairs." My head nodded and did as told, "I can't believe you're going to be Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth!" I excitedly tell, "You really deserve it, Mr. Edgeworth." I continued, "Finished at last!" He exclaimed, sitting himself on the couch with me.

"T-thank you, Sebastian.." As he bowed, "I never knew chosing the path as a prosecutor could lead me to being the chief of this district."

"You're wonderful Mr. Edgeworth, you have solved a lot of cases, put all the criminals who deserved it in prison and set the wrongfully accused free. You earned it." I answered back with a smile. He pat my head and said, "You're not so bad yourself, Sebastian. You've been working hard all these years."

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth! You have taught me well." I replied, "No more compliments, Sebastian this is too much for a man like myself." I chuckled towards his words and my mouth zipped once again.

"Is something the matter?"

"D-do you think I'm ready, Mr. Edgeworth?" I uttered, "To go back to p-prosecuting...?"

Mr. Edgeworth placed his finger on his chin, "The answer is within you, Sebastian. You're the only one who can answer your question."

"I've seen you've been truly hardworking and dedicated as time flew. You had a drastic change and improvement. What more can I conclude from this?"

Well am I ready to go back?

"The decision is yours, Mr. Debeste." Mr. Edgeworth spoke and gave me a small smile, which he rarely does.

He called me "Mr. Debeste", it's been awhile that I've heard it from Mr. Edgeworth himself. The last time he called me by that when we were all investigating a case with Justine, years ago.

Mr. Edgeworth sees me as a real prosecutor now. He's one of the people who believed in me when I had thought that everything was gone. And if I'm going back to court, I'll make everything he taught me to not be in vain.

I stood up and bowed in front of Mr. Edgeworth, "Mr. Edgeworth, I will make you proud in court."

"I'm honored Sebastian and welcome back."

"Your office will be ready after all my things are out of this room.."

"Wait sir, this will be my office?" My mouth gaped open and eyes wide.

"What are your thoughts? If you don't want it, I can always locate you to a new roo-"

"No, Mr. Edgeworth! This would be fine!"

Me? Staying in Mr. Edgeworth's old office? This is a blessing from the Holy Mother herself.

"You see.. I was expecting this day would come. You've been ready for awhile now Sebastian. It's your time."

"You know me too well." I said and smiled at him.

"You've been fiddling with your thumbs ever since you came in here, you think I wouldn't notice?" He told and let out a laugh.

"Do your best, Sebastian. You are.. Simply The Best." He said and a smirk appeared on his face.

I laughed towards his inside joke that I've been doing when I was young. I bowed once again, "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth, I won't fail you."

"You won't, as long as when you've run int-"

I continued, "When you've run into a wall with no place to go, return to the basics."

Mr. Edgeworth crossed his arms and gave me a big smile, "The truth will shed you light Sebastian, make yourself proud."

I did my last curtsy and smiled, "I'll see you soon, Mr. Edgeworth. I'll be waiting for the cases you'll assign me." Mr. Edgeworth nodded, "Now run along! I have to complete this task of arranging my office."

**September 6 10:26AM**

**High Prosecutor's Office 2nd floor Hallway**

"Hey pal!"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard that familiar voice, "Detective Gumshoe! You left Mr. Edgeworth all alone in there." I told him, he pouted and scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I'm going to beg Mr. Edgeworth an apology, pal."

"Your salary is in danger once again."

Detective Gumshoe suddenly smiled wide, "Not anymore pal!"

"What do you mean, Detective?"

"You can call me Chief by tomorrow."

My eyes popped out of its sockets, "C-Chief?!"

"I'll be Chief of Detective tomorrow, just like Prosecutor Edgeworth will be Chief Prosecutor, pal. I haven't told him the news yet because I was just told today!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"That's great, de- I mean, Chief!"

"I won't be handling much cases anymore.." He trailed off and pouted once again, "Isn't that supposed to be great?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.

"I can't work with Mr. Edgeworth anymore if that happens."

"No you're not, Mr. Gumshoe! You're both Chiefs now, I bet that'll be an opportunity to make the two of you to continue working together."

His eyes glistened, "Ah! Of course." Scratching his head, "Well I better tell him now.." And he walked through the hallway, stopping in front of Mr. Edgeworth's office.

"Thanks kid, see ya around pal!"

"You're welcome!"

I took the elevator towards the ground floor of the Prosecutor's Office and headed towards the Grand Tower to retrieve what I have and talk to my old friend.

**September 6 12:04PM**

**Grand Tower P.I.C Meeting Room**

"Here's your prosecutor badge back, Sebastian." And she placed my badge on my hand, "May the Goddess of Law be with you in your journey."

I stared down at the prosecutor's badge that is sitting in my hand. I've missed it and I'll be glad to wear it today, knowing that I deserve it finally. I won't dissapoint Mr. Edgeworth and myself.

I'm no idiot anymore, like my father told me. I'll show him how wrong he is for doubting me.. His own son. I'll be the best prosecutor, better than my own father will ever be.. with the truth along my side.

"Thank you, Justine for keeping this safe all these years." I smiled towards her.

"It's no trouble for me, Sebastian." She replied sitting herself on one of the committee chairs.

"So when are you going to start?" She asked with a smile, placing her gavel on the huge round table.

"Once Mr. Edgeworth leaves his old office, I'll be moving my things there."

"Wow, I didn't expect he'll be leaving his old office to you. I've heard that office has been through a lot like the prosecutor who used it. He is really a man of surprises, isn't he?"

"He is, Justine." I mumbled and chuckled towards her.

"I'm glad the new Chief Prosecutor is Mr. Edgeworth himself. I have faith that he'll clean out the corrupt dealings under the prosecutor's office."

"Of course, Ms. Chairwoman. He will." I answered, nodding my head.

Justine Courtney became the chairwoman of the P.I.C after my father was arrested. The 11 chairpersons voted for her as the new one and might I say she handled the committee very well and but of course she still precides as a judge in court whenever her assistance is needed.

"How's the court Justine?"

"It's the same old court that you know but rather dealing with fair trials it slowly shed to be dirty." Justine answered glancing towards her gavel, "I do hope that forging evidence and corrupt dealings would be in halt. After that one incident of a defense attorney presenting forged evidence.. The law has become downhill. One big case and after another it continued. It's the dark age of the law and I believed it has grew more of a problem."

My mouth formed an "O" and placed my pointer finger on my chin, "What's going to happen now? What should we do?"

"The only thing we can do for now is become the models of truth."

"We shall restore it to its former glory, shouldn't we?" I told her and she looked back at me, "Yes, Sebastian."

"I've been thinking a lot because of all of this.. What if I had given wrong verdicts for the past years?" Justine breathed out and sighed, "I trust you, Justine. You're one of the best judges out there. You have solid and sound understanding towards a conclusion and it always lead you to fair verdicts. I've seen you, Mr. Edgeworth has and everyone else. Please don't doubt your abilities and yourself." I spoke. Justine breathed out a sigh again and flashed me her radiant smile, "Thank you, Sebastian. I feel quite better."

She continued, "You're going to be a great prosecutor, Sebastian. The Goddess of Law will finally witness you herself."

**September 6 8:39PM**

**Debeste Residences Sebastian's Room**

I lay down in my bed, my head on the pillow, and the duvet hovering my body. My eyes diverted to the medals and certificates hung up on my walls. Fake and none of legality. Themis Legal Academy, one of the elite law schools for the youth, paid by my father for me to claim the awards that I never really worked hard for.

At times they were bitter to see but I never removed them because those became my motivation to prove myself even more and the next days that will be coming.. I will prove that those awards, medals, and certificates will actually become the fruit of my dedication towards my dream and the truth.

For I am Sebastian Debeste... will soon become The Best Prosecutor in this district.

\--

-Steffi

Hello everyone, I have finished the Ace Attorney Trilogy, Apollo Justice, Miles Edgeworth's Investigations 1 and 2, Dual Destinies and Spirit of Justice. Actually, this story already have been in my mind ever since I finished the last case of Investigations 2. I became so obsessed with the Ace Attorney series that I've become attatched to the characters. My favorites are Phoenix, Apollo, Miles, Nahyuta, Franziska, Simon, and Athena. But Sebastian Debeste relate to me because of his encounters as a teenager under his father and as a teenager myself I also experienced what he did. And that was my driving force to create this story.

I hope you like this one! Especially to the Ace Attorney fans.


	2. 2 Turnabout Event

2\. Turnabout Event

_Sebastian Debeste_

**September 7 2:39AM**

**High Prosecutor's Office Lobby Entrance**

Another day ready to be fulfilled, Detective Gumshoe, Mr. Edgeworth and I stand in front of the entrance lobby of the prosecutor's office. The whole lobby is buzzing with noises because everyone is set to attend the event. The day Mr. Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe gets promoted. A big day for everyone.

A bright black limousine suddenly pulls up in front of us, giving us our signal to leave the office.

"Are you ready to go pals?" Detective Gumshoe's voice boomed out through the lobby area of the prosecutor's office.

"Ready Chief Detective Gumshoe!" I cheerfully replied to him.

"I was born ready, **Gumshoe.**"Mr. Edgeworth answered, emphasizing the detective's surname.

"I'm going to be Chief now Mr. Edgeworth, haven't you been listening to my story yesterday?" Mr. Edgeworth responded with his arms crossed and his pointer finger tapping in impatience.

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed while Detective Gumshoe pouted, opening the car door for Mr. Edgeworth and I.

"He has always been so mean to me but he never let me go." He whispered to me, snickering. "I know, Chief Detective."

"I heard that you two!" Mr. Edgeworth yelled from the limousine door, I laughed once again as I entered the luxurious car.

Once the car door shut, "I never let that detective go because if I did, he'll end up on the streets." Mr. Edgeworth spoke, I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really now, Mr. Edgeworth? You don't have to hide that you care for him too."

"Hmph."

"You're still the same Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth that I met years ago. Cold yet concerned."

"C-cold? A-am I that mean to everyone Sebastian?"

"I should've brought you a mirror, Mr. Edgeworth. You've basically labeled me brainless before destroying Blaise." Mr. Edgeworth sighed, "I'm very much well aware of that, I never apologised for it, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth I was just messing with you! Loosen up a little bit, today is your glorious day. And besides, you made up for it by being a great mentor to me." I responded, giving him the thumbs up and a smile.

"Very well." He said sighing in defeat.

"Your lines are getting deeper everytime you do that." Mr. Edgeworth glared and gawked at me, "They're not lines, they're a natural part of my natural face!" I bursted out laughing, "I didn't mean to make you mad Mr. Edgeworth but you're quite humorous in your own way too."

Mr. Edgeworth let out another, "Hmph." and said, "Alright enough of that, I just hope we survive the day in peace."

**September 7 3:30PM**

**Gatewater Hotel Viola Hall**

The hall is swarming with lawyers, police and the media. Everyone must've been waiting for this day to come. The flashes of camera were everywhere and the place is filled with fancy tables and of course food.

The electricity suddenly halted making everyone surprised and stop dead in their tracks. It was pitch black.

"Everyone calm down the staff is locating the power blackout and what caused it." One staff exclaimed to us. I shake my head in disgrace and removed my gloves for the mean time to avoid sweating.

The table "Are you okay pals?" I heard the detective's voice loudly asks Mr. Edgeworth and I.

"Yes detective, you should sit down." Mr. Edgeworth replied casually and calm.

"I'm good as well, detective." I answered in the dark. I heard him exhaled and the chair move around, he must've sit himself back to his chair.

A few minutes later the power is back on and running. One staff has stepped onto the stage and held the microphone, "We humbly apologise for the sudden blackout. It turns out that the main switch was turned off by accident. Don't worry, we have everything under control. Ms. Tellula Fin is also prepared for the event to begin." He announced and the hall was filled with relieved sighs and people chattering.

"Accidentally turned off? What kind of rubbish is that?" Mr. Edgeworth scoffed, "If their security is truly responsible this blackout wouldn't happen."

"Now, now Mr. Edgeworth calm down." Detective Gumshoe told him.

"I agree with the Detective sir. This day should be normal as it is." I told the prosecutor and he inhaled, nodding his head.

"Good afternoon everyone, we are gathered here today in purpose of appreciating two of our most dedicated people in this district for they have shown their skills, teamwork, and best results towards the investigative perspective and perspective of law in our country. They are two of the best that we have been blessed to have work with after all these years. They have drastically decreased the percentage of our criminal rate here in this district and contributed mostly for our country. Let me be the honor to introduce.." The woman spoke through the microphone and her voice booming over the big speakers on stage.

"Mr. Miles Edgeworth and Mr. Dick Gumshoe!"

Everyone clapped their hands as the pair went up on stage.

They were both given each a certificate, a medal and a boquet of flowers to be proof of their hardwork.

The host, Tellula Fin, handed Detective Gumshoe the microphone, startled he almost made it fall on the floor but had successfully caught it, the audience shared a few laughs and he chuckled, "Good afternoon, pals! I'm thankful for what I have been given today and the people that have been with me, especially Mr. Edgeworth here.. He stayed working with me even if how clumsy and dumb I might be, he always lend me a hand even if I keep on failing and that made me a less imperfect I am now! A trail of failures I have been through, I'm glad to be here today. Thanks everyone!" And he flashed everyone his proud smile as we applauded for him.

He's been dreaming of this very moment ever since he started working in Criminal Affairs, he told me everything and I'm proud to see him made this far.

"I'm proud of you, Gummy!" I hear a familiar voice scream from a-far, looking at where it's from, the Great Thief has returned. Her gray hair flowing and her white cocktail dress swayed as she walked towards our table. She sees me and I sent her a glance as well.

"Kay Faraday." I breathed out.

"S-sebastian Debeste?"

"It's nice to see you again and a one fine lady if I might say." I told her and her eyes widened, taken a-back on my statement towards her.

"This isn't a prank right?"

"Definitely not! What non-sense are you babbling about now?" I exclaimed, raising my eyebrows as I crossed my arms. Her eyes fixated from top to bottom, "I'm clearly not blind.." She muttered to herself.

I rolled my eyes, stood up, and offered a chair for her, "Sit."

"Look Sebastian, I'm not a dog. Don't talk to a "fine lady" that way." Kay replied, sitting down on the chair I prepared for her, while glaring at me.

If she wanted me to be a gentleman she could've just said so.

"A gentleman doesn't need to be told to be a gentleman, it's in his initiative to be one. Got it? Ah, after learning so much, you're still pretty much an idiot." She sighed sarcastically, crossed her arms and put a smirk on her face.

Did I just blurt that out loud?

"Yep."

"Nnrgh.." I groaned, trying to focus my attention on the stage.

Sitting down back on my own chair, Detective Gumshoe handed the microphone next to Mr. Edgeworth. Clearing his throat, he then spoke, "Good day to each and everyone here on this fine afternoon. I'm honored to be in this stage talking to every single one of you. I've been working in this industry at a young age of 20 and have stumbled and fall like everyone else but today I'm grateful to have become into an individual who saw and fought for the truth. And I'm here today to tell you that the truth will always shine light for us and that we shall continue to fight for it. Thank you to my dear friends and collegues that greatly accepted me for being who I am, for what I believed in, and for fighting for the truth alongside with me. I am privaleged to recieve what I have been given today. I will continue to seek the truth and pursue the peace towards our law. Once again, thank you and have a good afternoon ahead to all of you." He finished, bowing to the audience, and everyone applauded loudly.

"Once again, Chief of Detective Dick Gumshoe and Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth!" The host lastly said and Chief Detective Gumshoe and Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth returned to our table. After putting their things on the table, Kay immediately gave the new Chief of Detective a hug and I stood bowing to the both of them.

"Congratulations Chief of Detective Gumshoe and Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth!" I greeted them with a glass of wine in my hand, "I honestly had enough and done with the "Thank you's" Sebastian but I will gladly "Thank you" for your sake." Mr. Edgeworth responded, getting himself his glass of wine. Kay hugged him as well, "Kay, I thought you can't come this afternoon."

"And you believed me? You know that I wouldn't miss this for anyone in the world! You and Gummy are both chiefs now and I'm the Great Thi-" I covered Kay's mouth before she can finish her sentence out of my instinct.

"You also know for a fact that we're surrounded with hundreds of the local police and lawyers, quiet Kay." I told her as I released my hand from her mouth, she slapped my hand before it rested on my side. Mr. Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe laughed at the two of us.

"Don't cause a scene you two. Already in 20's but you still act like children." Mr. Edgeworth warned the both of us, "This is the burden I'm blessed with, I have two man-child to take care of." Glancing towards Detective Gumshoe, "Make that three." Sighing to himself.

"Yeah dad." Kay replied, chuckling. Mr. Edgeworth rolled his eyes but ended up having a laugh himself.

"Are you not going to settle and marry a woman, Mr. Edgeworth?" The girl asked him, waiting for his response.

Mr. Edgeworth propped his fingers to his chin and stared at Kay, "I don't know.." Her eyes widened, "How come?! We need to see mini-Miles Edgeworth Jr!"

"Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth. You have fine blood and intellect, why don't you share those genes and create child?" I responded, Mr. Edgeworth shot me a glare, "You're in this too?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah Mr. Edgeworth, I want to see your child too!" Detective Gumshoe added, Mr. Edgeworth groaned, "Aren't these two my children?" He replied pointing his fingers towards Kay and I, Detective Gumshoe's mouth hang open in disappointment, Kay and I looked at each other then rolled our eyes.

"Us? Siblings? No way!"

No way, I'm going to agree to that.. She's too pretty and we're out of each other's league to be siblings.

I stayed silent and waited for Mr. Edgeworth's response, "What?"

"Don't take it at heart." Mr. Edgeworth said and laughed to himself, while the three of us only stared at him.

"It wasn't funny." Kay said.

"It'll never be funny." I said.

"That wasn't really a joke, Mr. Edgeworth right?" And Detective Gumshoe asked, scratching his head, wondering.

"Oh, you don't have humorous taste." Mr. Edgeworth smugly told the three of us.

"Hey!"

"Yes we do!"

"Yes we have, Mr. Edgeworth."

Mr. Edgeworth groaned and crossed his arms together, while Detective Gumshoe pats him on the back.

"Anyway! Wines up and let's cheer for our seniors!" Kay exclaimed as she lead on raising her wine glass, we followed her lead and our glasses clinked together as our way of cheers.

"Congratulations!" Kay and I spoke, I look towards her and see her smile for Mr. Gumshoe and Mr. Edgeworth. Staring at the three of them, I wonder. They have been a great team all these years in solving cases. Detective Gumshoe for investigating and evidence purposes, Kay Faraday for recreating crime scenes that might've disappeared or erased and Mr. Edgeworth for using his logic to connect all the dots of the cases.

I hope I can be helpful to this district too.

Chief of Detective Gumshoe and Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth left Kay and I here at our table as they went around speaking and to accompany the guests of the event. The two of us avoided each other and lead it to awkward silence. I kept glancing on my wrist watch just to keep up with the time and avoid having a conversation with her but after 10 minutes passed she cleared her throat and spoke to me, "So.."

"So.. What?" I smugly replied, trying to avert my eyes somewhere else. She pulled her chair near mine and rested her elbows on the table, "I heard you're going back to being a prosecutor.. What made up your mind?"

"I just.. did. It came to me." I shortly replied, "Oh come on, Sebastian don't be so blunt towards me."

"You still think I'm an idiot, don't you?" I asked her. She shook her head, "No, I was just joking with you awhile ago. You've changed, honest!" She responded and raised her right hand, I presented a small grin. "Yeah of course, you do."

I continued and whispered, "How's being the Great Thief Yatagarasu?" She laughed, "I'm not a great thief, Sebastian. I'm currently studying law."

Both of my eyebrows raised, "Really? So what are you going to be?"

"Well.. I'm not yet sure about that. A part of me wanted to defend the wrongly accused and a part of me wanted to be a prosecutor like my late father nd Mr. Edgeworth." I nodded and she continued, "I told everyone before that I will steal the truth but.. I realized that I'd get arrested before I can even steal it. So why don't I just steal and spill the truth in court?" I nodded again, "It's better to steal the truth on legal process rather than having a good purpose but stealing it illegally." I agreed and nodded, I laid my back on the chair.

"You have come a long way as well, Kay Faraday. It's nice to see you again." I said and placed my hand in front of her, she held it and gave me a brief shake in return.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

And we had smiles on both of our faces.

"Sebastian!" I heard another familiar voice, "Where's my little brother?" Her heels clattering on the marbled floor and her whip resting in her hand.

"Ms. Von Karma!" Kay exclaimed.

"Franziska." I simply responded.

"Oh please, Kay Faraday don't call me that anymore." Franziska retorted, swatting her hand in the air.

"Then when will you stop calling me "Kay Faraday"?" Kay neared her and gave her the snake eyes.

Franziska motioned Kay to find Mr. Edgeworth, "Another time for chit-chat because we have a little incident here at the Gatewater Hotel. Miles being the newly crowned chief prosecutor, I need permission. Now, where is he?" As she let her whip hit the floor, getting everyone's attention.

"I'll go look for Mr. Edgeworth." Kay announced, she quickly excused herself to and left the table.

"Interpol?" I asked Franziska, whispering for top-secret clarification.

Franziska sighed, "Of course, when am I not acquitted with that organization?" She grabbed a glass of water from the table and drank from it. "The smuggling ring is yet to be caught. It still goes on even after what happened to Quercus Alba and your father." She continued.

"What happened, Franziska?"

"Apparently, one of my agents has been **murdered** here."

"M-murder?"

\--

-Steffi

It's the 2nd part! I hope you like this one too! Especially the other characters from Investigations are back here too.


	3. 3 Turnabout Gatewater

3\. Turnabout Gatewater

_Sebastian Debeste_

**September 7 3:58PM**

**Gatewater Hotel Viola Hall**

"M-murder?"

Franziska nodded, "We've been investigating this hotel early last night because one of the members of the smuggling ring is located to be here. When we found one room, water was seen in front of the door, we entered and we found one of our agents is found in the bathtub dead with the sink broken and water sprinkling everywhere. I believe he was suffoacted in that bathtub."

"That dimwit of a murderer won't get away with this!" She exclaimed with gritted teeth and smacked her fist on the table.

My mouth went wide and got an eerie feeling as the scene tried to picture in my mind, sending shivers down my spine.

"That is a tragedy."

"I'll further explain when Miles gets here. I'm going to need someone to assist me while this case is on-goin-" Franziska cut herself off when Mr. Edgeworth appeared back in front of us.

Franziska gave him a smirk, "Congratulations on your promotion, Miles Edgeworth."

"Thanks Franzsika, now.. Status report."

Franziska explained the whole situation again to Mr. Edgeworth. After a long time of explaining, "I'll give you the permission. Unfortunate it may be but I won't be aiding your investigation as much I want too. I'm loaded with work in the prosecutor's office." Mr. Edgeworth groaned and sighed not long after.

Franzsika was lost in her own thoughts and I stayed silent waiting for Kay to return.

"Sebastian." I immediately stood up from my chair, "Yes Chief Prosecutor?"

"Why don't you assist Ms. Von Karma in her investigation?" Mr. Edgeworth diverted his eyes towards me.

Is this my chance?

Franziska eyes rapidly blinked, returning back to reality, "Wouldn't you agree, Franziska?" Her whip collided the floor creating a loud snap, closed her eyes and crossed her arms, her fingers pinching her arm lightly to think once again. Mr. Edgeworth still has his eyes wide open from the shock of her whip.

"I think you interrupted her thoughts Mr. Edgeworth. You shouldn't have done that." I told the Chief Prosecutor. Mr. Edgeworth smirked, "She wouldn't mind.. And it looks like our international prosecutor already has a lead."

"Not quite yet but I have to check with the police's investigation to who they arrested." Franziska answered, tapping her heels on the floor.

"Debeste, come with me." She went on, whipping the floor before immediately leaving us, I glance back towards Mr. Edgeworth, "Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth." I bowed and I quickly followed Franziska towards the scene of the crime.

I wonder where Kay went.

**September 7 4:44PM**

**Gatewater Hotel Shi-Long Lang's Room**

We arrived at the scene of the crime to see Agent Shi-Long Lang arguing with the Chief of Detective Gumshoe.

"I told you I didn't kill him! I have no motive and I have a solid alibi. I only discovered the body!"

"I'm sorry pal, but this won't take long we're only going to question you back in the station."

"Scruffy! What's going on here?" Franziska loudly asked and Detective Gumshoe got startled, "Sir! We're going to take Agent Lang for questioning."

"And why?"

"This room.. belongs to him sir."

Franziska crossed her arms, "I'm fully aware, Scruffy! And I'm going to clear his name." She continued, "Spare us a few minutes to examine the crime scene, if you will."

"Go on ahead, sir." Detective Gumshoe nodded and stepped out of the way for us to fully enter the vicinity.

Franziska sure is the law when it comes to this. Not many people would want to work with a Von Karma especially Franziska, many feared her because of her fierce personality but I would love to, she's an ace in her line of work. I have spent a lot of times with her but I have yet to work with her. And today is that day.

"Agent Lang, what did you do to make the police thought of taking you to the station?" I asked him, he was startled and his eyes lit up. "Hey, you're that kid! The best or something."

"Sebastian Debeste, at your service." I told him and bowed in front of him.

"You're back on the job, huh? That's great but I'll see if your logic is finally sound." He told me and did his fighting stance with his finger pointed to me.

"Please be easy on me Agent Lang." I said and raised my arms in surrender.

"Debeste! Quit chatting with the accused and help me!" Franziska let out her ear-piercing yell and I quickly walked towards where she is, the bathroom.

I stared at the body laying on the bathtub. His neck is widely bruised, his body completely turned pale, and his clothes are soaking wet. The water has stopped spreading throughout the room. This must be the victim.

"It looks like he was suffocated by an object, his bruise is an obvious proof." I told Franziska, leaning in, I examined the bruise carefully.

The bruise was huge and surprisingly darker than most bruises presented in crime photos. This must've been made by a hard object and pushed with absolute force.

"A flexible object strangled him." Franziska suggested with her eyes closed and arms crossed to each other.

"Not really." I replied and looked around the objects lying on the bathroom floor.

A broken metal faucet from the damaged sink is laying on the floor.

I think I already found the murder weapon.

"I'm not gonna let a rookie crush my logic." Franziska said and her eyes looking straight at me.

"The culprit strangled the victim with the murder weapon which is a cloth. Most likely to be a bath towel or a shower curtain. He twisted it upon his neck and that made that dreadful mark on the victim. I rest my case." She said and did a demonstration of her curtsy.

"What and where is the murder weapon Franziska? From your logic I mean." I replied.

"It's not here obviously. The killer took it with him as he left the crime scene because it's filled wit-"

"Objection!" I yell, pointing my finger towards Franziska and she gawked at me.

"The murder weapon is right in front of us Franziska."

She raised her eyebrow, "And where? Show me the evidence, rookie. My logic is uncrushable for a fool like you!" Her foot tapping on the floor and her fingers pinching her arm.

I internally sighed. She's still as competitive as she was until now. Same old, Franziska.

I pointed towards the broken metal faucet that I've spotted seconds ago.

"Excuse me prosecutors, here is the autopsy report." A forensic investigator interrupted us.

**Autopsy Report**

**Victim: Charlie Deid**

**Cause of Death: Suffocated to death with a hard object. Death instantaneous.**

**Murder weapon: Metal faucet**

**Time of Death: 10am to 1am**

"Also we have only confirmed that the murder weapon is the broken faucet. The throat of the victim was badly injured inside as well." The forensic investigator piped in once again.

The whip had been slashed against the room floor, "I can't believe a rookie crushed my logic!" Franziska exclaimed, glaring her eyes towards me. I stayed silent waiting for her to speak again.

"Miles has succeeded teaching an idiot. Hmph. That cocky chief prosecutor."

I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring Franziska's comments in the sideline.

"Your logic wasn't bad Franziska. I'm pretty sure the method you suggested was the closest. It would be possible too. Instead of twisting the weapon on the neck the culprit must've simply pushed the weapon with great force on the neck." I finished and I heard her whip smack against the floor.

I'm used to her consistent foolish statements. I basically look at her as my older sister. She can be quite harsh and irritating but she is one of the best and one of the seekers for the truth.

As I continued searching over the crime scene, "Mr. Forensics, did the culprit ever left prints on the weapon or any source of evidence that could lead to someone?"

The forensic investigator came back, "Prints on the murder weapon is found and it belongs to Agent Shi-Long Lang."

"B-but that can't be.. That's foolish!" Franziska muttered under her breath.

"Isn't it obvious that the culprit is trying to frame Agent Lang?" I suggested.

Franziska nodded as she thinks with her eyes closed, "It might be but it can't be as well."

"W-what?!"

My eyes widened and glanced towards Agent Lang who is still arguing with the chief detective.

"Agent Lang has been quite agitated with the victim, it's no denying that that could be a motive for murder."

"But isn't it too shallow to be a motive?"

"It isn't about the motive you foolish child. It's about the capability to carry out murder."

My eyes squinted and my finger rested on my chin, "We only have one evidence pertaining to him, Franziska nothing else. And didn't you told us, you'll clear his name?"

In crossed arms, eyes closed, and pinching her own arms, she responded, "I did but we must see to this case in a fair manner. As you can see, that is already conclusive evidence."

She continued, "You should've known by now that personal feelings and relationships cannot be in the way of the investigation and case. That is purely foolish for a fool like you! Miles told you that, didn't he?"

I nodded my head obediently yet hesitant to agree with Franziska. I sighed, something still doesn't seem right.

"Have a little faith in Agent Lang, Franziska." I mumbled and she ignored my statement sighing once again, "Did the security camera caught on with something?" She asked me and I scratched my head, "I believe it didn't because of the sudden blackout and the film was cut off." I answered and she nodded, leaving the crime scene.

Why must she be so cold to me?

The police removed the corpse and I glanced back at the bathtub as the water slowly decreased in presence through the drain. I throughly continued to search for something else to use against the arrest of Agent Lang. I peek towards the forensic investigator, he grabbed a small and shiny object from the tub near the drain hole and inserted it in the evidence plastic zip lock.

"A p-pin?" I asked myself, gasping at the appearance, I asked the forensic investigator, "Is it a police badge?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Prosecutor yes it is."The investigator answered and handed me the evidence, inspecting it I see a numbers engraved on it.

**6739205**

"Franziska!" I called out immediately as I tapped my foot on the floor.

"What is going on?!" Franziska, Agent Lang, and the chief of detective came rushing in the cramped bathroom of a crime scene.

"I believe I have the evidence that will counter your arrest of Agent Lang." I told them and presented the newly found evidence.

"It's a p-police badge!" Franziska gasped and her whip lashed out on tiled floor.

"Scruffy!"

"I'm on it sir!" And with that Detective Gumshoe left the scene. Agent Lang sighed behind me and Franziska, "I told you so sis." Franziska lashed out her whip on Agent Lang making him yell out in pain.

"I've deduced that the culprit suffocated the victim and since water was spilling everywhere when the body was discovered, he must've not notice the pin falling out of his sight because of the heavy current the water was running. If he did noticed it, he must've purposely left it because he knew that once the tub is drained the pin will go in as well. Luckily for us, we found the pin and this is the incriminating evidence that will lead us to the culprit." Franziska and Agent Lang both stared at me while I did tell all lf that, "That.. t-that sounds about right actually." Franziska replied as she stuttered, "In all honesty, I want to disagree but regardless of the circumstances.. This is credible logic." I smiled to myself as she finished her sentences.

**September 7 5:48PM**

**Gatewater Hotel Viola Hall**

"Lang-zi says, "Items that become evidence should never have any part overlooked." Alright sis?" Agent Lang told Franziska and she swat his hand away from her.

"Not because my fingerprints are on the weapon but think outside the box sis. My prints would be on the weapon because I use it when we stayed here in the hotel in our own rooms to complete our investigation."

"Stop making me feel bad you foolish agent!" I laughed to myself as I heard the whip collide on the floor and Agent Lang letting out a scream of terror and howled.

"How come you doubt me sis? I've been working with you for years now." He told Franziska and she promptly responded, mocking Agent Lang.

"Von Karma says, "The enemy lurks closer rather than your friends." There is no one to trust but yourself, Agent Lang. I was only being cautious." Franziska stubbornly answered him. Ever since Agent Lang has been a lone wolf as he claimed he always stuck on beside Franziska and there is no denying their friendship.

"Awe come on now sis."

The two kept continued their bickering while we wait for the results here in the hall. The event ended when Franziska and I left to investigate the crime upstairs. Only a few people were left here in the venue. Police officers, forensic investigators and the Chief Prosecutor are the only ones left including Franziska, Agent Lang, and I.

Mr. Edgeworth walked towards the three of us and shook his head glancing at the sight of two individuals arguing, Franziska and Agent Lang.

"Did you two came to argue or to finish the case?" Mr. Edgeworth asked, cutting the argument between the two.

Agent Lang flashed his bright and pearly smile,"Hey prosecutor! Get your sister to shut her mouth for one second."

"He's chief prosecutor now, Agent Lang." I reminded the lone wolf, "He's still a prosecutor, don't you think?" He retorted and laughed to himself.

"Please Agent Lang even if you begged the heavens, Franziska is Franziska." Mr. Edgeworth told him as he sighed.

"As I expected from my little brother." Franziska says and smirked, flipping her medium-length hair.

"Franziska, behave yourself." Mr. Edgeworth breathed out as he crossed his arms and puffed out another breath through his built chest. Franziska slumped on her chair, Agent Lang laughed to himself, and Mr. Edgeworth adjusted the glasses that was sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, when did you get those glasses?" Agent Lang asked Mr. Edgeworth and I stole a glance myself. Those glasses made the chief prosecutor present himself more with class. He has been wearing the glasses ever since 3 years ago. Mr. Raymond Shields brought it to him one day at the office while I was assisting Mr. Edgeworth with his paperworks.

"None of your business Agent Lang but I can proudly say that this belongs to my late father." He stated and Agent Lang nodded while wondering as I smiled at the thought.

"Has anyone seen Kay? I completely forgot about her when this incident has gone downhill. She approached me and then after that.. She's vanished into thin air." Mr. Edgeworth exclaimed and Franziska was lost in her own train of thoughts.

"I must apologise because of my impudence, I suddenly left her when she told me about the news and rushed towards Ms. Von Karma."

"Usually, she follows me when certain things like this happen."

"I haven't seen her too sir." I responded, furrowing my own two eyebrows, and clasping my gloved hands together.

Where could she have been?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

A piercing scream echoed through the hall, the four of us immediately stood up in shock and the police quickly searched where the scream came from.

A police officer was huffing and puffing, catching up with his breaths, "S-sir! I believe the woman who screamed was an acquiantance of yours." He exclaimed shooting his gaze towards me. Mr. Edgeworth, Franziska and Agent Lang adverted their eyes also to me.

My eyes widened, "Where is she?" I asked with certainty, in full knowledge who the officer was talking about.

"This way sir." He said as he guided me and I followed his tracks, running to the scene.

I hope you're alright **Kay Faraday**.

\--

-Steffi

Hi everyone! Aaaaaah! I hope you like this chapter too as well. I'm working my butt off to finish this fanfic perfectly.


End file.
